Here's To You
by Fancy Face
Summary: Once off the island, Charlie sings to his fans.


**Author's Notes: **Huge fan of the show, but this is my first time writing a fic for it. It stars my favorite character: Charlie (Dom so rocks!). However, other Lost characters make cameos. Also, before anybody gets mad at me, yes I know that Charlie is a rocker, but I had use this country song for this fic. You'll understand why once you read it I promise. Warning: it's a little rushed but I think it works. This is just my first LOST fic, and hopefully the ones that follow will be a lot better. And before I forget, this takes place after they get off the island.

**Beta: **Nope. Please bare with me on my mistakes.

**Dedication:** (It's been awhile since I've done one of these): To all the other Charlie/Dom fans out there!

**Here's To You: **

By: Fancy Face

Charlie had survived the island and he had come back to his flat in London. He wasn't alone. He brought two guest back with him. The love of his life, Claire, and her little boy Charlie (she named him after her Charlie).

When he came back to London, he knew he wanted to go back into the music buisness. After all, his gutiar and his music helped him through the tough times on the island. Claire supported all the way. She loved to listen to him play and sing.

Now, what surprised him was the fact his fans from his older band hadn't forgot him. Infact, when they found out about the crash, they morned him, but when they learned that he wasn't dead, they were greatfull.

It didn't take long for Charlie to get back into step. He had experience of course, but this time go round, he would do things right. He was off of drugs, and he had a real woman beside him, unlike the nameless groupies of the past. Once he got signed as a solo artist, he started working right away.

The songs came naturally to him as he wrote them down. Many of them were about his time on the island, but most of them were about Claire. Soon his debut CD came out, and he ironically called it LOST. His CD went number one on both the rock and pop charts. Before he knew it, Charlie was back on the stage, where he was meant to be.

**"They got three in the front and four in the back of a Civic**

**Camped out all night on the sidewalk, just to get tickets**

**With their hands on the fence in the back  
By the buses and the limousines**

**Just to get a glance at the drummer or a singer, yeah anything...**

The crowd went crazy when Charlie came out singing and playing his gutair. The song that he was singing at the moment, wasn't on his CD. He had written this song only for his fans that still adored him.

**And they come from miles around**

**For that moment when the lights go out**

**And they scream...**

The crowd screamed and Charlie couldn't help but laugh. He had almost forgotten what this feeling was like. As he sang he looked out into the audience, and he couldn't believe it but there in the front row with Claire was Jack and Kate. They all smiled at him and then they held up a sign that read"WE LOVE CHARLIE" in large red letters.

**It's the girls in the front row singin'**

**It's the boys with the wheels that bring them**

**It's the lighters in the air, and you guys up there**

**You're the heart and soul, and the reason we do what we do**

**Here's to you...**

Charlie couldn't believe it, even Kate and Jack had come to his concert. Then again he could. They had all formed a friendship with one another. Charlie didn't know what would have happened to him if Kate and Jack hadn't of helped him out when they did.

**There's a silver-tongued blonde trying to sweet talk her way backstage**

**There's a mum and dad in the aisle, not acting their age**

**There's a wet Corvette, red lipstick print on a Coors Light cup**

**And judging by the way she's dancing, I'd say she's had enough...**

Charlie couldn't help but point and smile at Kate and Claire when he said "She's had enough" line. Jack laughed as Claire and Kate put the sign away and put their thumps down, telling Charlie they didn't like him anymore. Charlie just laughed and continued on singing, he knew they were just joking.

**The guitars come alive**

**And you make us want to stay all night**

**And they scream...**

The crowd screamed again. His fans had powerful lungs on them. All though he couldn't help but pick out his friend's screaming in the front row more then any one else. However, for the last part of the song, he looked beyound Claire, Kate, and Jack and looked out towards his fans. He loved them all. They were the reason he was here.

**It's the girls in the front row singing**

**It's the boys with the wheels that bring them**

**It's the lighters in the air, and you guys up there**

**You're the heart and soul, and the reason we do what we do**

**Here's to you, here's to you**

**It's the girls in the front row singing**

**It's the boys with the wheels that bring them**

**It's lighters in the air, and you guys up there**

**You're the heart and soul, and the reason we do what we do**

**Here's to you, here's to you**

**The girls in the front row singing, here's to you**

**It's the boys with the wheels that bring them, here's to you**

**It's to a silver-tongued blonde trying to sweet talk her way**

**Here's to you, here's to you."**

FIN

Song: Here's To You, By: Rascal Flatts

**Author's Notes: (continued): **See, I told you the song would fit the fic. I'm sorry it's short. I'm going to work on that with my newer fics. I just wanted to see if I could actually write a good LOST fic and I think that I have. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
